Shadows Come Forth
by Zara Moro
Summary: With all to proper doors sealed and opened, Riku, Sora, and Kairi thought they might be able to go home and get some rest. But when a strange girl arrives hearlding the dark days to come, a whole new adventure is about to begin.
1. Back

Hello there, welcome to my story. Just for your reference, this story is supposed to take place after KH and KHII. Sora and Kairi are about 18 and Riku is just barely 19. My OC is roughly Riku's age. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney items that may be used.

The hot tropical sun pounded down on the shores of Destiny Islands, but the boys didn't mind. Having grown up and spent most of their lives there, they no longer noticed the heat of the sun and sand. Lying on the beach, thinking, and perhaps starting up a conversation every once in a while, thatwas how Sora and Riku now spent a large portion of their days. Each had much to think about, so much had happened. But Sora, who had never been one for pondering life's mysteries, was growing restless.

"Hey, Riku," he said, "Ya want to do something?"

Riku thought for a moment longer, and then shrugged his shoulders, "Ok."

"Let's have a race!"

Riku shook his head, "No, no competitions for me. Not right now at least."

Sora's face fell slightly but he understood. Riku had always had a competitive nature, but it had caused him a lot of trouble in the past. So, now he was trying to break himself from that nature, and anything else he believed might have played a part in the mistakes he made. "Ok, then let's um……go see if Kairi needs help gathering coconuts or something," suggested Sora uncertainly.

Riku frowned. It was a rather lame suggestion, they both knew, but the best that could be given. It surprised Riku just how little there was to do now that he was abstaining from competing in anything. Silently, he wondered how Kairi had kept herself from going crazy while they were growing up. As soon as he thought of their childhood, a stream of unwanted memories returned. _Your friends have all but deserted you. …Do you even care about finding Kairi? …You're on the wrong side! …_ He waved them aside.

"Alright," he said. Sora jumped up, eager to have something to do. As Riku stood, he cast a casual gaze over the island. But before he could follow Sora, something he had seen registered in his brain. He stopped dead and whipped around to look back up at the top of the wooden structure build over the island.

By now Sora had realized that he wasn't being followed. He jogged back to where Riku was standing. After taking a furtive glance at the place where Riku was staring intently, he inquired, "Um, Riku, are you ok?"

"I thought I saw someone up there."

"Some_one?_" Asked Sora, now studying the place as well, "Who?"

Riku shook his head, "I don't know. It might have just been in my head."

The two watched for a moment longer. "Um, well, how about we go help Kairi now?" Riku nodded and headed towards the cove. Sora watched him from behind. Had it just been in his head? They had all been through a lot in the past three years, but Riku had been through the most. What kind of effects had their travels had on him? Still… Sora glanced up at the wooden structure again. What if there had indeed been someone up there? How would they have gotten up there? Who would bother to try?

"I'm so glad we're all back home," said Kairi.

"Me, too," said Sora with a slight laugh. Even though they had been back for well over a month, Kairi still reminded everyone how good it was to see them on a regular basis. The two sat on the dock, watching the sun fall low in the sky and talking.

"You know what Kairi, I think I finally have to agree with you."

Kairi looked at him, puzzled, and asked what he meant.

"Do you remember that time when we were younger, right before the heartless came, when you told me you thought Riku had changed? Well, I think I finally see what you meant. He has changed; we all have."

"Well, what did you expect?" asked Kairi. "Change just happens, there is no stopping it. But certainly it is Riku who has changed the most; he used to seem so confident and reliable. He used to have fun. Now he almost seems afraid to help or play or do much of anything besides think. And, honestly, I know he has always been one to keep to himself and ponder the world, but I don't think it is good for him. I mean, we both know what he is probably thinking about. He's thinking about how he messed up and joined forces with Maleficent. You know, I think he still feels bad about the way he betrayed you. Even though we forgave him and told him that we know he only had the best of intentions, I don't think he has forgiven himself. It's like he blames himself for everything that ever happened to us." She sighed, "Oh, well, I guess time heals all. Eventually he'll see that no one blames him. Then we'll have good ol' fun-loving Riku back, right Sora?" She turned to the brunette beside her. "Sora?" Sora had fallen asleep, his back turned to Kairi and a small smile on his face. Kairi giggled. _Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping_, she thought. Then she giggled again, this time at herself for having thought so. Sora was right, they all had changed. She looked for a moment towards the small island, where she could make out a figure in his customary spot of leaning against the paupu tree, before letting out a huge yawn. She silently agreed that a nap sounded like a good idea and allowed herself to drift into slumber.

Staring blankly out to sea, turning thoughts of the past over in his mind, Riku couldn't help but sigh. It was almost funny, he thought, because, in the past, before everything had happened, he had been in this same spot many times, but his thoughts had only been on the future then, longing to leave and travel to new worlds. Now that his wish had been granted, he was totally different. He avoided thinking of the future and longed for the simpler times of the past. Of course, there was nothing he could do about that now. Still, he constantly found himself dwelling on the mistakes he had made. Standing away from the tree on which he had been leaning, he mentally slapped himself upside the head. Fat lot of good it would do him, dwelling on the past.

He started to walk towards the bridge, but stopped as he was over whelmed by the feeling that he wasn't alone on the small island. Closing his eyes, he listened and felt, trying to pin point where the other person was. His body tensed, preparing for an attack. Then, in one swift, fluid movement, his wingblade materialized in his hand, he whipped around, and pointed it out at his alleged opponent. There stood a girl, with her nose not an inch from the tip of his sword, whom Riku had never seen before. Her golden blond hair, which was most likely very long, was most all pulled up in to a thick braid that was looped about her head to rest like a crown; however, two strips of silky hair from just under her temples were loose and swung just below her shoulders. Her shirt, which was deep aqua-blue in color, had a collar that rose high on her right shoulder, almost up to her neck, and then angled down to fall just off below her left shoulder and there was a strap buttoned over this shoulder (1). The sleeve on the low collared side was wide and fell almost to her elbow and there was no sleeve on the other side. Her dark grey pants fit snugly until they reached the knee then loosened up to fall over plain brown boots. She had a thick belt around her waist and another that hung from her right hip to fall low on the top of her left thigh. In a holster attached at her left side to these two belts was what appeared to be a thick, jet-black rod. Her wild blue eyes, which were quite dark near the outside of the iris, but lightened until they were almost silver near the pupil, stared past his sword to meet his gaze.

"Hello, Riku" she said softly. Though a million surprised and shocked thoughts ran through his head, Riku didn't start at her greeting. He simply returned the cool stare.

"How do you know my name?" he inquired. Face impassive and expression blank, the strange girl answered,

"I know a lot of things. More then you'd imagine."

"Well, why are you here?"

The corner of her mouth twitched for a moment into the slightest smile, then returned to a neutral expression. "Don't we all wish to know our purpose?"

"I didn't mean your purpose in life, I just wanted to know why you came to Destiny Islands. What do you want here anyway?"

"Want? Well, I would like to ask you a question."

The white haired young man pondered this for a moment, "Alright."

"First, could you please take your sword away from my face?" Riku lowered his sword, but did not put it away.

"How long did you think it would last?" she asked.

"Think what would last?"

"This peace. How long did you think the darkness would stay dormant?"

Ok people that is all for chapter 1. I'm sincerely sorry but I will be a dreadfully slow updater. I just spend too little time on fanfiction and too much on my original fiction.

(1) for the strap, think of the straps that hold the bottom of Riku's pants up.


	2. Search

There was a moment of silence, and then in barely a whisper, Riku answered the question with one of his own, "What do you mean?"

"Well, surely you didn't believe that it was over, that the darkness was gone forever? Because you can't just get rid of evil so easily."

"Of course darkness isn't gone for good, but surely, after everything, it won't resurface until long after our time."

A smile hovered around the girl's lips, "You would think that, or at least you would like to, but it is only wishful thinking. You don't really believe that. It's too easy."

"Easy? You think it was easy? You have no idea how hard it was, how much we went through."

"Actually, I do. I know everything that you did. And as difficult as it may have seemed, I can assure you that the worst is yet to come."

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know who you are. As far as I can see the you are the only threat around."

"Fine," she said, "don't believe me. But when the bomb drops and the next war begins, you'll be the one who has to live knowing that you could have helped prepare and give them a head start. You will have failed them again."

"Shut up!" yelled Riku at these last words. He leapt forward and lashed out with his sword, acting on his anger. The girl pulled out the black rod and repelled his attack with it. In the moment before his second attack ensued, she backed up and, with a flick of her arm, activated the rod, which had been retracted from both ends. She now held the staff at ready. Riku had another go at her, but she parried back his blows expertly.

"I understand that it was a mistake, but please don't make another," she called out to him as they fought, "Two, in fact."

"Oh yeah, what's the second?" he called back.

"Fighting me."

She had a point. While Riku was going at it with gusto, this girl didn't seem to be using much of her strength at all. His temper being quelled slightly, he stopped for a moment.

"What is this new threat that we are supposed to prepare for?"

"The Shadows."

He let out a short laugh. "We've faced shadows before."

She shook her, "No, you have faced Shadow Heartless. This is a whole new breed of creature. If you want to defeat this new enemy, you will need to be stronger, and you will need to be ready."

"These Shadows, what do they want?"

With another flick of her arm, the girl retracted then ends of her staff and placed it back in its holster. "I can't tell you that. Not yet, at least. I will explain everything to you and to Sora and Kairi when the time comes." There was a long pause during which the girl took off the black fingerless gloves she had been wearing. Then suddenly she held out a hand to Riku. "Come with me."

"Where?" he said sternly, not convinced yet that he could rely on her.

"To the Sanctum. And don't ask how we are getting there, I will explain that, too, when the time comes." He looked at her as the wind of the island tossed the loose strands of hair about. He suddenly felt compelled to believe her. As if reading his thoughts, spoke out in a whisper, "Trust me."

"Before I go with you, you have to tell me your name."

This was as good as an agreement to her. A look of relief crossed her face, and then she answered, "Melee."

Riku dismissed his sword. Stepping forward, he took her right hand in his left. She held up her other hand and closed her eyes, concentrating. As soon as he took her other hand, there was a rush of wind in his ears and everything went black.

Sora felt himself slowly coming awakening. Sound came first, the sound of the waves on the shore and the gulls in the distance. Sora opened his eyes for a moment, not really looking at the shore or the small island that were in his sight range. Then he shut them and began trying to wake himself up. His sleep-ridden mind took a moment to process what he had just seen, but when it did it brought him fully into awareness. He jerked upright and stared at the small island, but it was empty. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he took another look. Funny, he could have sworn a moment ago that he had seen Riku and someone else standing on the island. His sudden movement had stirred Kairi.

"What is it, Sora?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing. Say Kairi, do you know where Riku is?"

"He was over on the small island last time I checked." She stood up and looked over, "Well, how rude, running off on us like that." She smiled down at Sora, "Should we go find him?"

"Yeah..." trailed Sora thoughtfully. Kairi looked at him suspiciously, but didn't ask what was bothering him. The two headed off to scour the island in search of their friend.

After looking in the tree house, the secret place and the seaside shack, Sora and Kairi headed over to the cove. They ran into Tidus on their way there and, as always, he was raring and ready for a challenge.

"Hey, you wanna have a go?" he asked Sora, holding his staff aloft.

Sora shook his head, "Sorry. We're looking for Riku, you haven't seen him have you?"

"Not since this morning. Why, did you lose him?"

"Yep," said Kairi with a laugh.

As a sandy-haired boy left to find Wakka and Selphie, Sora murmured thoughtfully to himself, "Well, it wasn't Tidus then."

"Alright," said Kairi, rounding on him, "What's got you all worried?"

Sora explained about how he thought he had seen someone on the island with Riku and how Riku fathomed he'd seen someone up on the wooden structure a top the island.

"Hmm, well, I'm sure its nothing to worry about," she said after thinking about these events for a moment, "but all the same we should probably find Riku. Let's check the cove, and then go to Riku's house." Sora nodded, but somehow he didn't really believe that they would find Riku just by searching the island.

Riku hadn't been at the cove, so, as planned Kairi and Sora had headed around the island to his house. As they looked at the door of the slightly shabby structure, both began to reconsider asking around for him there. If whether Riku was home or not, his mother would be, and if he wasn't, she would most certainly have a breakdown when she found out that he was presumed missing. She had always been a nervous woman, prone to worry, but when Destiny Islands had returned after Kingdom Hearts had been sealed and Riku hadn't returned with it, she nearly died off worry. Kairi was forced to come over everyday to check on her, console her, and make sure she didn't do anything too rash, such as throw herself into the ocean (the woman had never learned to swim). Even though they were all safe home now, the experience had heightened her anxiety to an almost unreasonable level. After all, her son was all she had left now, with her husband long gone. Riku's father had left before the boy's birth, and none of the younger generation knew whether he had died or left. In fact, they didn't even know his name.

"Well, I guess there's nothing for it," said Sora, deciding to step forward boldly.

"But what if he's not there," inquired Kairi, not really expecting an answer. She didn't receive one.

Sora lifted his fist, hesitated a moment, then knocked. From inside came a small, slightly shaking voice, "Come in." Sora pushed the door open and they entered a small foyer-like area. The voice continued, "Riku, you don't need to knock, it's your own-"

The woman had stopped speaking when she saw who had entered her living room. She was sitting over in a corner, with a lantern next to her, sewing while she waited for her son to come home for the night. Sora and Kairi both had to stop themselves from giving her a pitying look as they gazed at the woman. She was small and spindly and extremely frail. She was pale, with a face that held more lines and darker circles than a woman of her age should. The seasons had not been kind; she was almost in a constant state of sickness, with various ailments sapping all of her energy, though she never complained of her misfortune.

"Hello Atira," said Kairi softly.

Atira's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. "Wh-where is Riku? Where is my son?" she stammered.

"We just came-" began Kairi, but Sora cut her off.

"To tell you that Riku is spending the night at my house," he fibbed.

Atira regarded him for a moment. She almost considered asking Sora to plead with Riku to come home. Not that she didn't trust Sora, but what if she needed Riku's help? _Stop being ridiculous,_ she chided herself mentally, _he deserves to spend some time with his friends._ As had happened many times since the birth of her son, she felt ashamed of herself. She felt so helpless; it seemed she forever had to depend on Riku to do things for her because she was too weak or sick to do them herself. When he was an infant, she had received help from the other islanders, whenever they could spare it. But as he grew older, and she unwittingly piled more and more responsibilities on him, he started to refuse help from them, wanting to be independent and prove that he could handle his own house. _That's why he's always so competitive with his friends, that's why he is so standoffish towards everyone,_ she thought, _and that's why he left, because of me._ She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Do need any help?" Kairi piped up.

Atira looked up at her. She owed the girl so much. "No," she said, hoisting herself out of her chair, "No, I'll just grab a bite to eat and then head of to bed." She sent a fretful glance towards the stairs. Oh, how she dreaded having to try and climb them. Usually Riku helped her up them. _Oh, who am I kidding, help isn't even the right word,_ she thought, _he has to all but carry me._ She sighed, perhaps she would just sleep on the couch.

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other, wondering whether they had been right to keep the truth from Atira. But then they looked at the dark circles under her eyes, the worry lines stretched across her forehead, and they knew that such news might be the straw that broke the camel's back. She would surely blame herself and be perfectly inconsolable until he returned.

Atira glanced at the two. She could see that they felt bad about leaving her alone. But she was used to it. As much as her son has always been there for her, there still remained the empty, lost feeling that comes with losing a husband. Her resolve hardened. _Who needs him anyway?_ she thought, _I can do fine without him._ As if jinxed, her legs chose that moment to give way. The young pair were at her side immediately, Sora helping her up and over to the kitchen table and Kairi setting about fixing her a sandwich. Atira tried to shoo them away, but they refused to leave until she was settled with her meal.

"Are you sure you are going to be all right getting to bed?" persisted Kairi.

"Yes, yes, go on home before you worry your parents." They nodded and turned to leave.

Standing outside of their friend's dwelling, Sora and Kairi let out twin sighs. It was hard, knowing how to do the right thing. Under normal circumstances, they would never have though about withholding the truth, but after the considering the consequences of telling Atira that her son had gone missing again, it seemed a little white lie was the only way to keep greater tragedy from insueing.

"I just hope he comes back soon," said Kairi, instinctively looking up to the sky. She didn't want to believe that he was up there, that he had really left Destiny Islands again, but she could see any other answer to Riku's disappearance.

The two friends parted ways, Kairi heading towards her home and Sora taking the beach route to his. Stopping at a spot on the beach, he looked out towards the sea and allowed a memory from a long gone time to play before his mind's eye. _Kairi, what was your home town like? You know where you grew up?_ They had been younger then, happier. Or at least he had been, and Kairi, too. Riku had always seemed happy enough, but Sora could never be sure. There they stood, on the beach, laughing, playing, but always planning, always preparing to leave someday, to build a raft and see new worlds. _Come on, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!_ Kairi had said in her bouncy, giggly voice. She was teasing them, knowing full well she could never win a race against the boys, but also knowing they could never resist the challenge and would bolt off full speed anyway, trying to best one another in strength and speed. Of course, their immediate response would be one of indignance. _Are you kidding?_ Said Riku, seemingly not caring, but his eyes shined with fever. He had always been so adamant about the raft, or any other hair-brained scheme that might get them off the island. If only the Riku of then had known what would come of his eagerness.

Sora heard something, or thought he did, and turned back to the island. As his eyes searched the deserted landscape, they suddenly fell on a clump of plants near the rock face that held a waterfall. Their secret place, the hidden cave that they had made their childhood hideaway. It was getting late and he knew he should go home, but some how Sora felt drawn to the place. He ran up the steps, parted the foliage and wound his way through the tunnel that led to the concealed cavern. Chalk figures lined the walls, chronicling their childhood dreams and adventures. Sora was immediately drawn to the wall right next to the world's door. It bore the images that Sora and Kairi had drawn of one another when they were only kids. The arms that reached across to bring a paopu fruit to each other's mouth had been added in later, right before and just after the 1st conflict with the Heartless. Sora smiled; this picture always stirred up the warm feelings in his heart. Then, suddenly, his smile failed. Had Riku come to the secret place since they had returned, had he seen the additions to the pictures? It served as a symbol of their undying devotion to each other. After all, it had never been any secret, the fact that Riku had once had feelings for Kairi. He had been so unwavering in his devotion to finding Kairi, to being there for her, and then his younger, seemingly less capable friend had bested him. Perhaps the figures on the wall had driven him away.

Sora shook his head. An image came back to him, massive white doors and the face of his friend disappearing behind them, and his voice, calm and resolute, _Sora, take care of her_. No, Riku had known, he had realized that he could never out do Sora in Kairi's heart. He would never be more that a friend or a big brother to her. He accepted it. Sora turned to the other drawings, hoping for another clue. He found another set of portraits. The first of the set was by himself, portraying his missing friend with arms akimbo and a sour expression on his face. The second was of him, done by Riku. He was pictured as lanky (which wasn't entirely inaccurate) and bore a ridiculously wide grin on his face. With a small surprise, Sora realized that the picture was different then it had been. Some time after their return, Riku had altered it to show the shining Keyblade in his hand.

Sora sighed as an idea why Riku might have left began to formulate in his head. But before he could complete the theory, a voice sounded behind him.

"You must be looking for your friend."


	3. Sanctum

Ok here it is. An actual new chapter. :Audience faints with surprise: Yes, I know. First off before we continue I would like to thank my reviewers: CodeLyoko, Miaku-Astradah, Rurouni Saiyan, and Yu Mutou. And once again, thank you Sora53 for your support of this fic. Now, on to the tale.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney items that may be used. However, original characters and places are mine, so please don't steal them.

He spun around, looking for the source of the voice. Back in a dark recess stood a cloaked figure. Some how, Sora wasn't surprised. Of course there would be a creepy figure hiding here, of course he'd be subtly warned of impending doom by someone who would most likely try to kill him later. At least, that's the way it happened before. But this certainly wasn't Ansem: the voice belonged to a woman.

"Who are you?" he ventured.

"I know where he's gone."

Sora's eyes narrowed, "Where have you taken him?"

"I can take you to him."

He stepped towards the figure, stopping at arms length. "Where is he?"

"Take my hands." Two definitely feminine, ivory hands appeared from beneath the cloak. He looked at them, then back at the entrance to the cloak's hood.

"Why?"

"Please, don't make this difficult." Her tone was not threatening, trying to frighten him into submission. It was pleading, almost … helpless.

Sora came closer and lifted his hands. Taking one last look over his shoulder, he set his palms on hers. Then the bottom dropped out in a sweep of wind and darkness.

The first thing Sora was aware of was the cold, hard stone beneath him. _Wait, Cold? Nowhere on Destiny Islands is it cold. _He cracked his eyes open and stared at the high vaulted ceiling. The room was enormous, a great hall, though entirely devoid of furnishings. It was shaped like a simple decagon, and where each of its stone walls met another, a large, round column ran up the wall into the shadows that obscured the ceiling ages above. Several feet up, a balcony ran all the way around to room. The only exit led off from that level, though there was no visible way to get up. He stood to survey the marble floor beneath him, with its intricate pattern in muted colors.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us."

Sora whipped around to see…

"Riku! Your alright!"

The older boy nodded. "Of course I am. How about you?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess," Riku replied.

"I came here looking for you."

"Guess not then."

"But how did you… How did I… Where are we anyway?"

"In the Sanctum. As for how, don't you remember?"

Sora thought back to the two ivory hands peeking out from beneath a dark cloak, but it didn't make any sense to him. "Who was she?" he asked.

Riku's brow furrowed. "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Tell you anything?"

"Only that she could help me find you."

Sora paused for a moment to think about these details.

"The Sanctum. So, wait, you mean we're not on Destiny Islands anymore!" exclaimed Sora, shocked.

Riku nodded his head.

"Sora," Riku stopped abruptly, "You wanna have a go?" The wingblade materialized in his hand. Sora looked uncertainly at his friend. It had been so long since Riku had even considered competing with Sora, especially in swordplay.

"Don't you think we should use wooded swords?"

"Come on, I know you've been wanting to get that Keyblade out for some exercise for a while now."

Sora hesitated. Since they had arrived back on Destiny Islands, he hadn't heard Riku mention the Keyblade even once, and anytime he had been asked to fight a round, he had flat refused, despite being pelted with Tidus's and Wakka's most offending banter.

"I promise I'll go easy in you," Riku smirked.

Sora smiled, glad that his friend seemed to be getting back to his old self. The Keyblade materialized in his hand and he stood in ready stance. "Ok!"

The two stood for a few silent moments, Sora crouched and ready for anything, Riku standing tall, apparently unworried about the coming skirmish. Each waited for the other to make the first move. Then Sora's impatience got the better of him and he launched himself forward. The maneuver was clumsy, and Sora knew Riku would be able to dodge it easily. He anticipated the side step, and swung around, expecting his Avalon Keyblade to catch the white haired fighter in the stomach. Surprisingly, he met only air.

Stopping his momentum, Sora came about, looking around frantically. Riku stood a few feet away, sword still at his side, as though nothing had happened. Sora was bewildered. Riku had never been a sluggard, but was never _that_ fast.

"Well, would you like to start the fight?" said Riku with a smirk.

Sora smirked back, not about to let the taunt get to him. "Let's," he replied.

With a bit more caution, Sora came towards Riku. When he was an arms length away, he made a swing. Riku blocked it and the game was on. Both fighters went at it with gusto, dipping, weaving, parrying, spinning, and slashing with all their strength and skill. The blades sang through the air as they became little more than a bright blur of color and noise. As he met the resistance of the wingblade once again, Sora chanced a glance at his friend. Neither boy was willing to let up his assault, though Sora was certainly feeling the effect of it. He was throwing every ounce of speed and strength behind every move. He could see that Riku was breathing a bit harder than usual, meaning that he was working hard, but Sora couldn't help thinking that he should have worn him down by now. His white hair companion seemed faster, stronger, more assured of his abilities, but it was impossible that he could have improved so much since the last time they had faced each other. After all, Sora had been continuing to practice since they had returned, while Riku hadn't even so much as considered it. None of it made sense.

Then suddenly they broke, both standing apart, chests heaving.

"You've gotten good, Riku"

"Your not too bad yourself," Riku replied, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this now."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Sora. He had just realized the advantage he had over Riku. Magic. Sora could use all kinds of magic, while, with the exception of the dark powers Maleficent had given him, Riku had never bothered to learn. Lifing his Keyblade high over his head, Sora shouted the incantation for the spell he knew would give him the upper had in the match, "Gravigra!"

As the large violet sphere of crushing magic energy formed above his head, Riku lifted a hand and said something that could not quite be heard.

Sora blinked once, twice. Were his eyes tricking him, or was there a transparent dome radiating from Riku's hand, like some kind of force shield? Sure enough, as the Gravity spell fell, it merely slid of the sides of the dome and dispersed, rather than flattening its intended victim.

Riku lowered his hand and the force shield dome disappeared. He waved a disapproving finger at Sora, "Tsk, tsk, trying to gain the upper hand are we? Oh well, guess that means it's my turn."

He suddenly crouched into a fighting stance, with his left foot forward, and grasped his sword with both hands, pulling it back over his shoulder like a bat. Silver electricity seemed to gather around his hands and climb up the length of the wingblade. Then, with a yell, he stepped forward, making a diagonal slash through the air with the empowered sword. The slash sent forth a line of magical power, flying straight forward with incredible force. It slammed into a dumbfounded Sora, who was lifted bodily from the ground and thrown against a wall, sliding back to the floor into a crumpled heap.

"Sora! Are you alright?" Riku rushed over to his friend. Sora looked up at him and lifted a hand to show he was fine. Or tried to, but found that he couldn't move, or even feel, the rest of his body.

"Riku, I can't move."

The older boy bit his lower lip nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. Paralysis inducing spell. Guess I got a little carried away." He kneeled beside the immobilized keywielder and placed a hand on his head. An incantation was muttered, and Sora felt a flowing warmth wash over him. Riku stood and offered a hand. But Sora didn't need it, he jumped up, stretching and bending his rejuvenated limbs. He felt great, stupendous, like he just woke up from a good nights rest, instead of just finishing a tough fight.

Sora turned, intending to unload a barrage of questions on his white haired companion, but stopped as the sound of clapping rang through the air. Riku looked up to the entrance leading off from the balcony. Sora followed his gaze to see a girl standing beside the railing, applauding alone. She had long hair braided to a crown upon her head, two belts hanging from her hips and a black rod at her left side, and Sora knew instantly that this was the face behind the cloak. He looked instinctively to her hands, which despite being covered with black fingerless gloves were undoubtedly the same hands that had brought him here.

"Well done," she said.

"Glad we've entertained you," retorted Riku jokingly, "Why don't you come down here? I have a friend I want you to meet."

She leapt onto the railing, then jump off into the open space below. As she fell, Sora felt a slight breeze pick up in the room. The wind seemed to congregate beneath her feet and when she neared the ground, it slowed her decent allowing her to land lightly on her feet. She walked over to where the two boys were standing. She cast Riku a brief slight smile before turning to Sora.

"Keymaster," she said, before sweeping into a low bow.

Sora shot Riku a curious look. He shrugged. She rose to look at them both. There were a few moment of silence before Sora cleared his throat awkwardly, "Erm, Hello."

Riku started slightly, "Oh, Sora, this is Melee."

Sora extended a hand to her, "I'm Sora."

She took his hand, saying, "I know." Then she turned and strode back in the direction of the entrance.

Sora leaned towards his friend to whisper, "She knows? What all have you told her Riku?"

"Nothing," Riku hissed back, "Didn't have to. She seems to know everything already."

Sora was surprised, "Everything?"

"Well, every thing about us and the fight against the darkness."

"How?"

"Beats me."

They dropped their conversation as they reached the place where Melee was waiting for them. Sora look up at the balcony, "Ah, how do we get up there?"

Melee put her hand on the wall and pushed in a section of the stone. A corresponding section of the railing above slid away from the balcony, down, and tucked itself under the ledge, leaving an open section.

She turned to the bewildered keywielder. "We jump."

He looked up. It was a long way. Sora could jump pretty high, but knew he could never clear the space. He looked back at Melee, puzzled. She sighed, "Here let me show you."

She bent her knees into a tense crouch, then straightened them, jettisoning herself into the air. _She has good height,_ thought Sora,_ but she'll never make half the distance._

Then Sora felt the slight breeze nipping at the edge of his short-sleeved jacket and the tips of his spiky brown hair. The wind seemed to be lifting her high, enabling her to reach the edge of the balcony easily and swing herself up. She looked down at the astonished look on Sora's face. "You know," she said with an odd half smile, "It's not polite to gape." Sora quickly shut his mouth, which had been hanging wide.

Riku laugh. "It's not really that hard, you know."

"Bu-but, I've only ever used Aero for defense," the keywielder stammered.

"It's not really that different," his older friend continued, "Get yourself in the same mind set as to cast the spell, but don't. Then concentrate on the air right beneath you feet. When you jump, use the magic to will the wind upward."

It took Sora a few tries, but soon he was swinging himself up onto the ledge. Melee nodded to him, "Good, you are a fast learner."

"Yeah, good thing too," said Riku, who had just pulled himself up beside them, "for your sanity's sake."

As they started to walk down the hall that led away from the great chamber, Sora turned to his friend, "So that's how you got so strong all of a sudden. She's been teaching you new spells and attacks and stuff."

Riku nodded, "Yep, Melee is an excellent fighter and really good to train with. She showed me whole different brand of magic, though I still can't do a whole lot of it. And there are some things that she can do that I know I never will be able to."

"That's not your fault though," Melee said over her shoulder, "People are just different, everyone has their own gifts and specialties. There are some feats you will accomplish that I could never hope to achieve, and the same goes for everyone else as well."

"Yeah," said Sora, "but still, you must be a really good teacher to have helped Riku improve so much in just a few hours."

Riku stopped walking. Sora stopped too, looking back at him. His eyes were narrowed in thought. "A few hours?" he echoed.

Sora turned to him thoughtfully, "Well, from the time Kairi and I noticed you were missing, till I came here. It couldn't have been more than six hours."

"Then why have I been here for three days?"

They both looked over to Melee, who had stopped walking. "Oh, did I never mention that time flows differently in the Sanctum?"

"No," they both replied flatly.

"Well, it's much faster." Then she continued to walk down the corridor.

"Hold on, how? It seems the same." Riku shouted after her.

Turning with a sigh, Melee looked at the two boys and explained, "Ok, look, on all of the other worlds time is in sync. A day on one world is the same as a day on another. But this world is different. It feels like a regular day while you're here. But compared to everywhere else, a day is only about two hours. I think its because this world is in some kind of time rip in space. Which would explain why there is no way out."

"No way out?" exclaimed Sora.

"This building has no windows, no doors, no exits at all. And the walls are impenetrable. A building that's a world within itself."

Sora gasped, "So you're the only way out of here. We're prisoners here until you say we can leave!"

She only chuckled, "Hardly prisoners. I'll be happy to take you home whenever you like. But for now, I suggest you stay here and train."

"Well, ok," replied Sora, "just so long as you get us back home by morning. Don't want anyone to worry."

Melee nodded turning away from them. "Of course."

She proceeded to show Sora around the Sanctum. It was enormous, with hundreds of corridors and rooms. Sora silently decided to stick with Melee, who alone seemed to know how to navigate the place.

After being introduced to the fourth library, he decided to ask a crucial question, "Hey, where is the kitchen. I'm starving." Riku shook his head, and Melee looked between the two of them, then shrugged and turned to lead them down a staircase.

A few minutes later, the three of them were standing in a spotlessly clean and gigantic kitchen. "Wow," mouthed Sora. "But, hey, where's all the food?"

Riku and Melee looked at each other for a moment, before twin malicious grins split their faces. Melee lifted two fingers to her mouth and blew. An earsplitting whistle rent the air, followed by a crash and a yell.

"Gosh durned it, Melee, how many times I gotta tell ya not ta come in her' whislin' and scarin' the beezles outta me? How'm I supposta get anything ready when yur always bargin' in and makin' me drop all of everything?"

A young man came out of a larder stock with his hands on his hips. He had thick, heavily buckled black boots and worn cargo pants. A leather vest covered a thin white t-shirt, and there were leather throngs tied about his wrists. His unruly strawberry blond hair was slightly held down by a pair of riding goggles, and, Sora smiled to notice, reminded of Cid, he had a toothpick clamped between his teeth.

"It's no fault of mine if you're a bit jumpy, Caltrup," said Melee.

Caltrup opened his mouth to retaliate, but closed it as he spied Sora. Walking up to the group, he held out a hand, "Hey there, name's Caltrup, four time winner of the Sentse annual bull riding and roping tournament and one heckuva cook, if I do say so myself, which I do."

Sora smiled, instantly taking a liking to the irrepressible cowboy, "Hi, I'm Sora."

"Sora, eh? So, you're that Key-thing-wielder-master that Melee's been so anxious to find," he turned to Melee, patting her on the back, rather hard, "Looks like you finally nabbed him."

Melee raised an eyebrow, "Caltrup, I did not 'nab' him, he came of his own accord."

"I don't know," said Sora, baiting her, " kidnapping my friend to get me to come could easily be considered trickery."

"I didn't kidnap Riku," she said seriously, "he agreed to come."

"She's got you there," Riku put in.

Caltrup leaned over, scrutinizing Sora. He picked up one of his wrists, measuring it with his thumb and middle finger. "Geez, you sure are skinny. Guess that just means that I'll have to feed ya up."

Melee looked at him with exasperation, "He is the Keybearer, and he's a whole heap stronger than you will ever be. You need to show some respect."

"It's alright, Melee. As long as he's cooking good food, he can call me whatever he wants to." Sora eyed Caltrup suspitiously. "Well, with in reason."

Caltrup burst with booming laughter, "I like this new friend of yours. I say we keep'em. Sure beats being stuck with you sticks in the mud."

"Excuse me?" said Riku, glaring at him.

"Melee's too darn serious about everthing. And you, well yer better, but not by that much. Ya'll need to cut loose sometime, ya know? Life only lasts so long."

"You're right." And with that Melee seemed to fall into her own thoughts, gazing down at the floor, though not seeing it.

Sora shot Caltrup a questioning glance. "Don't worry about her," answered the cowboy, "she's a little off sometimes." He swirled his finger around his temple. Riku elbowed him.

"Better watch what you say about her," said the white haired fighter, "or you could find yourself stranded somewhere you don't want to be."

"That's true," replied Caltrup as he walked towards the larder. He looked up at the shelves packed with food. "Now, what should I make first?"

Ta-da, if you please. Took long enough, didn't it? Oh well. See you all next time. Eventually.


End file.
